The present invention relates generally to packaging, and more particularly, to methods and systems for tracking packaging systems.
Many companies are being required to use RFID systems to identify and track packages, and the contents therein, that are delivered to shippers, distributors, retailers and other participants in the distribution chain. By way of example, some companies, such as Tanimura & Antle (T&A, hereafter) of Salinas, Calif., are being required to comply with a Wal*Mart mandate to provide an RFID tag on every produce container shipped to Wal*Mart's distribution centers. The containers must also carry a barcode label and a description of the contents. The produce and many other products are shipped in reusable plastic containers (RPCs) that can be reused for multiple shipments.
Currently only a few selected growers of particularly large volume are mandated to RFID tag their RPCs, and only RPCs shipped to Wal*Mart's Texas distribution centers are included in the Wal*Mart mandate. However, within the foreseeable future the Wal*Mart mandate will include all of its produce growers/shippers and all of Wal*Mart's distribution centers across the nation. In addition to Wal*Mart other retail chains that sell produce and other products, such as Albertson's and Target have proposed mandates on their vendors starting in January 2007.
The current process of RFID tagging of the RPCs is known as “Slap and Ship” and includes printing a three-in-one sticker-label that includes a single-use RFID tag, a barcode, and a description of the content. The three-in-one sticker-label is then applied to the RPC. The total cost of “slap and ship” is expected to rapidly grow to billions of dollars annually in 2006, in preparation for these mandates.
Since the RPC content may vary from one shipment to the next, a new sticker-label is applied before every shipment. As a result, the three-in-one sticker-label must be removed from the RPC and disposed of when the RPC is prepared for a subsequent packing and shipping cycle. Preparing the RPC for the subsequent packing and shipping cycle can include cleaning the RPC to physically clean any residues from the RPC. The previous identification data and any tape or adhesive residues from packaging materials are also removed. Removing the residues, contamination, tags and cleaning the RPC for a subsequent shipment is typically referred to as a sanitation cycle.
As the RFID mandates expand, many industries are expected to incur many millions of dollars in RFID tag costs annually. A large part of the cost is due to the label conversion process and inability to reuse the RFIDs. In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a less expensive more flexible system and method for using RFIDs to identify and track the RPCs and their contents.